percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer Lansfeld
Leader of the Immortals, Demons and Monsters. Biography Youth A 10000 year old Immortal Son of Hades that was the Leader of the First Immortals War, Lucifer created his Empire of Darkness that was created from a dimensional prison that can only be described as Hell. What is known about him is that he was born into training by the Spirit of Kronos and grew into a powerful warrior, shortly before betraying Kronos' Soul he learned of the Galactic Collosus known as Jehovah's Ark, giving him secret knowledge and amazzing Dark Powers needed to overthrow Kronos' Soul and banish him once again to Tartarus. Before the 1st Immortal War Lucifer began to teach his siblings, cousins and Nephews the skills of becoming an Immortal and even infected animals with the radiation that belonged to Jehovah's Ark, creating the first monsters. Lucifer learned how to stop ageing and sprout angelic wings from research into the Dark Arts, he learned how to control the Darkness and form his body out of Darkness making all but his Soul effectivly immortal, finally he made his Soul into a physical and almighty weapon: a Soul Weapon, where a certain portion would need to be located and destroyed to kill him. Lucifer recruited his Childhood friends: Ryan Mezser (son of Poesiedon) and Alexis Rema (Daughter of Zeus) who became his Right Hand and Left Hand of the Immortal Regime, he recruited his and their twins also however their Soul Weapons were destroyed and were forced to reincarnate throughout the centries as puppets to the Olympians. In fury, Lucifer and his trio adapted a Dark Arts Ritual in which they could replicate their blood into carbon soldiers replicas, making an army of billions in no time at all. The 1st Immortal War The War that followed the making of the Army of Immortals shook the world and went on for an entire centry, humans lost heat and warmth as Lucifer's winged minions blocked out the sun with their advanced biographic upgrades and advanced Aerial/Space technology, the Olympians' armies paled in comparison to the Immortals however the Big Three had something that Lucifer didn't quiet possess...the Olympians had the Weapons of Power and the remaining Half-Bloods that Lucifer had failed to talk onto his side. In a Final Battle at each of the "Big Three"'s present Palaces (Hades' Palace, Olympus and Atlantis), the Immortals were sealed in an alternate dimention however they were freed soon after by Lucifer's son: Abbadon. 2nd Immortals War Present Intentions Lucifer is willing to mentally f*ck with and/or maim/kill anyone whom stops Nico (the present reincarnation of his twin) from becoming an Immortal at the age of 16 and Lucifer from fusing with him, it is confirmed that Lucifer's lover is Ryan, whom Ryan's present twin reincarnation is Percy. Lucifer and Ryan also know a being known as Yeshua, despite this however they are not considered Enemies nor are they Allies, presently it seems that Yeshua is gathering his strength for unknown reasons while Lucifer's Forces are gathering an Army. True Intentions in the 2nd Immortals War It is revealed that Lucifer "saved" the defeated Titans during the Last Olympian and had some his more trusted Immortal Generals bathe in the River Styx to make them pseudo "Gods", due to the agreement made between Lucifer and Kronos the Titan Lord was forced into spiritual servitude under Lucifer however the Titan's position in Lucifer's Army, finally Percy absorbs Ryan so that they become a new and complete being however the "New Percy" shows some cruel intent meaning that his allegiance is no longer fully with the Olympians. It is revealed that Yeshua has stopped the appearance of Jehovah's Ark for the last time, no longer having the power despite being fused with his divided half named Yoshua. Abilities Outside of Battle *Lucifer is well matched in Verbal Manipilation, easily controling even the strongest minds. *He is a intelligent Leader whom accepts valid excuses. *If anyone gets out of hand, he isn't afraid to kill them with no mercy. Quotes Soundtracks Grazel's Theme from White Knight Chronicles is Lucifer's present Theme. Category:Immortal Category:Perfected God Category:Original Character Category:Ex-Demigod